


Savior

by Erigwenai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Clouds cool ass bike, Cross-Post, Depression, Fenrir - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I love writing crazy, I want that thing soooo bad, Love/Hate, My tags are cool damnit XD, One sided relationships for everyone, Regrets, Short and Sour, Suicidal Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erigwenai/pseuds/Erigwenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the savior in so many eyes leaves a huge hole in someone who never wanted the role.</p>
<p>Cross-Posted to Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fiction inspired by Savior by 30 Seconds to Mars that I wrote a few years back.
> 
> There's the slightest hint of Seph/Cloud in there but it could also be taken for hero worship so it's not all in your face.
> 
> This is also what happens when my grammar gives out on me…I still like it though…It's just a bit rough around the edges.

"Cloud Please" The barkeep begged as the mercenary swung his huge sword, testing the weight dispersion against his latest injury, "You have to come home, we're all scared for you" she implored, desperately clinging to the blondes battle scared arm, not even earning a glance as he shrugged her off.

"You have to stop! You're killing yourself!" Tifa suddenly cried. Cloud stopped for a moment and hope filled the girls heart, quick to be stricken down again as the sad boy from her childhood grabbed the keys to his mighty bike Fenrir, and left the shabby walls of a place he could have called home.

"Please Cloud…please…" Tifa called brokenly as she watched the already injured man leave all hope behind.

A moment before the engine roared into life Cloud whispered softly, but try as she might, Tifa couldn't catch a single word. it was all washed away by the cool flow of the wind.

 

 

 

Brown braids, pink dresses, purple eyes and silver hair all watched their savior fight, tears blurred their visions and spasms of the heart rendered them immobile.

Blood poured from multiple wounds as Meteor2 was cast. Wolves pounced and monsters fought. Cloud kept striking out with his blade, going through the motions even when his legs gave out under him. There were still too many though. Cloud had chosen his final resting place atop Mount Nibel, in the fire torn wreckage of the Mako reactor.

Where Gaia's chosen's heart first died, and in his last moments as a Nibel wolf dived at his exposed throat, Cloud smiled, the first true smile to grace his lips since that fateful night.

"This is my last chance to return home" He sighed happily, "but I don't care anymore"

Broken sobs echoed through the lifestream that night, the whole world silent and grieving for a hero none knew they had lost.

"Don't try and save me anymore Tifa…I've already lost everything I ever lived for…I've done my service".


End file.
